Legend of Legaia the story
by CloudStrife07
Summary: It follows through the game and i had to ad-live some of the stuff but i thinki i did pretty good, so tell me what you think. Chap. 2 done more to come.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Legaia's characters I'm simply recreating the story.

Prologue:

God created the heavens, the earth, and the seas. After creating all things in

the universe, god created humans to rule over the world. Yet, while possessing

the wisdom of god, humans were physically weaker than the wild beasts, and

impulsive in spirit. Many times did the humans come close to dying out forever.

Concerned about the human's future, god gave them a mighty force with which to

add them. It was the Seru.

Since the dawn of human memory, known as history, humans lived together with

creatures known as the Seru. The Seru lived together with humans, always

obeying them, and making the humans many times stronger than before. When not

worn by a human, a Seru looks much like a stone figure. However... Upon

touching a human, a Seru changes object and gives their human secret abilities.

With a Seru, a human can lift extremely heavy objects and even fly in the air.

However, that era came to an end.

Appearing from out of nowhere, the Mist covered the land, bringing to an end

the world of prosperous symbiosis between humans, rebelled against them. The

Seru began attacking humans at will. Seru that attached themselves to humans

controlled their minds and turned them into evil beasts.

As if forsaken by god, human civilization collapsed. It was the twilight of

humanity. Those who escaped the Mist inhabited the desolate areas and protected

each other. Now, their faint hope is their only source of inspiration.

**VAHN**

Vahn is a young boy survived by his father and younger sister in a small

village called Rim Elm. A distant village surrounded by high walls to keep

the village from the killer mist. A young boy possessed with a great sense

of integrity, he is determined to uncover the cause of the mist and free

the world of its horror. After his meeting with a Ra-Seru Meta he leaves

his village to set out for his greatest adventure.

**Chapter One: The beginning of a Hero (enter Vahn)**

**Vahn steps out of his house smelling the fresh air, and the gentle breeze of the air. "I can do this today" Vahn thinks to himself. He walks down to the center of his of town to go to his place where he can be at peace. He walks down the steps and looks at the mysterious Genesis Tree and begins to pray for a successful hunt today. The village elder walks down the steps slowly and begins to say, "Vahn! I knew you would be here. The mysterious Genesis Tree… This is a soothing place. You always liked this tree. Tomorrow, you will become a hunter, more importantly an adult. Were you praying for a successful hunt?" Vahn nods, "Yes I have been awaiting this day for quite some time now." The village elder smiles, " That is good. Then I, too, will pray for your success. Vahn I thought I would come here to cheer you up. But I guess it wasn't necessary, you will make a fine hunter! I'm counting on you, from the bottom of my heart!" he finishes while laughing. A little boy walks up to Vahn and says, "Vahn, when you go hunting outside the Wall tomorrow, bring me back a souvenir" Vahn smiles and pats the boy on the head, "Maybe one day you'll be the one brining me souvenirs" exclaimed Vahn/ Vahn takes a look at the Genesis Tree, touches it and makes his way up the stairs when he runs into Mei, "Vahn! I was looking for you. So you were praying at the Genesis Tree. For the hunting clothes that I'm making for you, I think I need to re-measure you." "What hunting clothes?" Vahn says teasingly. "Vahn!" "Its ok I remember It was just a joke." "Well that was a mean one, anyway…s I'll see you at your house so don't be too late." Mei walks off to Vahn' house and he takes off to the beach where the splashing of the waves beat against the rocks. On his way down hey waves to a lady who says to herself , " The sea carries a fresh wind. It pushed back the Mist helping to protect the town, Today the wind acts strangely, I hope this isn't a foreshadowing." While walking he bumps into Tetsu the Biron Monastery monk. "You were only a child when the Mist appeared, but now your are ready for the hunt. Tetsu breaths in the sea air Ahh time goes by so quickly, I have taught you the techniques of the Biron all your life, make sure you don't forget them on your hunt!" "If I remember correctly, Tetsu, I've been waiting this day to spar with you too." Vahn said with a cocky expression. "Oh, is that so? Take this then.hands Vahn healing leaves you will need these." They both strike their fighting stances and Vahn makes his first attempt by making a punch at Tetsu who skillfully sidesteps and chops Vahn in the neck. Vahn tries a spinning overhead kick, Tetsu blocks with both arms and gives him a straight kick, Vahn slides back and his spirit is invigorated and he performs a Hyper Art Move Summer Salt which almost catches Tetsu off guard but he hits Vahn's legs down and hits him with a Summer Salt of his own. "Ok that's enough clean yourself, but you didn't do too bad" "I could've had you, I just need more experience." Vahn pulls out a healing leaf and rubs it on his sore body. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Vahn expression on his face changes as he takes off running to his house. "Tomorrow you leave for the outside world, where Seru lurk. Don't be overconfident!" shouted Tetsu as Vahn took off. Inside the house Nene, his sister, Mei and his dad, Val, wait for him to arrive home. "It's getting late. What could he be doing?" Nene questions while Mei is making some adjustments to Vahn's clothing. Val stops reading his book and says, "I'm sorry for Vahn making you wait so long, knowing him he's probably wandering around town." "That's fine my father hasn't come back from hunting yet anyway." Nene glances at Mei and says, "I should be making his clothes, he is my big brother." Mei smiles, "Don't worry about it, I just wanted to do something to celebrate his special day." Nene walks up to Mei and whispers, "Mei, may ask you something, Are you in love with my brother?" Mei turns around and blushes red. " Ah-ha I knew it!" Vahn comes in running and is confronted by Nene: What took you so long Mei has been waiting on you! You always have your head in the clouds" "I'm sorry I just got carried a way a little." Mei turns around clears her throat, "its ok, this will only take a minute.begins measuring him I knew it, you have gotten bigger since the last measurement. You almost as big as my dad! Maybe even bigger.she finishes Thanks Vahn I'll be on my way, bye Nene, Val" Vahn looks at her, "Bye, tell you dad I will be joining him tomorrow" on her way out Val says, " Give my regards to Juno when he returns from the hunt, Once again thank you for waiting." She nods and walks out of the door. "I'll be outside waiting on the hunters return." Vahn said to his dad who nods "Don't forget to thank Mei for all her troubles!" she said on his way out. A few hours later the men guarding the doors shout out that the hunter have returned. They unlock the gate door and the hunter s begin walking in the door and a son asks his father, "Welcome back, did you catch anything?" Two men bring in a man on a carrier and a old woman examines the man," Is that… Is that…Its is. It's Juno." They close the gate. Mei walks out her house expecting to be greeted by her dad, "Father?" She see's Juno on the carrier and covers her mouth in a gasp. One hunter explains." I'm so sorry Mei, the Mist shifted directions unexpectedly and Juno was attack by Seru monster before we knew it…" Vahn runs to Mei that puts his hand on her back, "Mei I'm so sorry…" Mei begins to lose it and Vahn holds her as they bring him into a their house. Nene and Val are on their way walking to their house she says harshly, "I hate the mist, why is it always taking the ones we love? Father when will it go away and we will be able to walk outside the wall" Val, "Nene…" he takes her hand and they continue on home. Meanwhile in Mei's house they are tending over Juno's body and people are consoling Mei. Old woman, "Vahn its ok now Mei' has calmed down so don't worry about her and go home, we'll watch over her." "NO! I want to stay with Mei!" Mei turns around "No Vahn its ok, I'll be fine you go home and rest." Vahn gives her a hug and then walks to his house. He walks inside his house slowly shutting the door. Val looks at Vahn, "Vahn come here, you look sad, I understand. Juno was a kind man, it was very unfortunate what happened to him. But we must move on and let the pain heal with time. Come on now get some sleep you will feel better after a good night's rest." Vahn looks at his dad, "I just wish there was some other way to help Mei through the pain.." "I know… get some rest.." Nene continues to wash the dishes and Val goes back to reading. Vahn gives a big yawn and sleeps in the bed. Later that night the whole town is shook up as there is a loud noise coming from beyond the wall. The whole town is in freight standing behind the wall that has protected them for so many years. Vahn is in his house and is sound asleep, "Vahn! Wake up! Can you not hear that?" Val walks up to Vahn's bed and pushes him awake. Vahn jumps out his bed a little confused, "What? Is it time for hunting already?" "No, be quiet and listen carefully you hear that sound?" "Yes! What is that noise?" "I want you go out and look for me, I think its coming from outside the wall" Vahn walks out his house and as he walks closer the wall the pounding becomes louder. He walks up to the village elder who informs him, " Vahn you too came to check the wall, did you? This wall has protected own small village for tens years I hope it remains standing " An unknown voice begins to speak, "Ah, quite impressive, look how many puny humans have survived." Everyone looks around to find the source of the voice but find nothing, a little floating figure teleports in front of them and begins to in a deep toned voice speak, " Pitiful creatures, you humans. Living in fear of the Mist, you scream at the sight of a Seru's shadow. Pathetic Humans." He begins to float higher, " In this desolate place, you thought this flimsy wall would protect you from the Mist? Humans! You are but insects! The time has come t abandon your foolish resistance. I am Zeto, I have come to bring the salvation of the Mist to you miserable creatures." Tetsu, "I don't think so!" He run and leaps at Zeto trying to land a slash kick but is bounced off by a barrier "Humans! Now is the time! Accept the Mist!" Zeto turns around and a beast of Titanic proportions crushes the wall with a blast. The village begins to be engulfed with the mist. Lady, " The… The Mist!" Zeto, "IT is time! Seru! Followers of the Mist! It is time for you to attack!" Many Seru demons called Gimard begin to surround the villagers as they run to their homes. A Seru gets hold of a woman but Vahn quickly comes to her aid. He rushes in and catches with a combination of a right and left but is cut with its tail. He then destroys it by jumping in the air and coming down with great force. Thinking about Mei being left home alone, he makes a run for her house and sees Tetsu engaging a Seru, "NO! get Mei to safety Now!" He nods and runs to Mei's house "Vahn!" "Look there is no time to explain we must go to my house now! The Mist is here!" "Oh, no!" She looks at her father then they take off into the mist and make to his house safely. Val, "You did a good job bringing her here Vahn, now we need some safe place, if only I wasn't crippled like this.." Vahn, "Don't worry dad I'll find us a safe place" He goes out side and looks around many different place, "Beach. no, Village elder house…no" Then a glowing light catches the corner of his eyes, "The Genesis Tree…" He runs down the steps and is confronted by two Gimards, the both shoot flames at him from their tails but he is only scorched by one, he jumps over them and into the circle of the Genesis tree and notices they don't follow. Lady, "Vahn! I'm glad to see you, I was all alone… I came here to get away from the Seru monsters. Have you noticed they don't come here, look at the Genesis Tree its glowing, like its radiating power go ahead touch it its warm." " Ok but stay away from the Mist" Vahn walks up to the Genesis Tree and gently touches the trunk of the Genesis Tree. Something Softly Speaks in his mind, "Vahn… You are Vahn, are you not?" A red jewel floats down into the tree, " I have read your thoughts. I am speaking to your mind" Vahn "who are you?" " I am Meta, a Ra-Seru I've been waiting inside this Genesis Tree for some one like you." "Some like me?..." "Do you wish to save your people from the mist?" Vahn nods yes. "Good! By combining our powers, we will rid the whole world of the Mist! Lest us pursue the same destiny as human and Ra-Seru working together! Vahn open your mind Feel my presence." "Yes…" Vahn extends his hand out and the Ra-Seru attaches to his arm, "The approaching Mist is killing the Genesis Tree. I don't contain the power right now to destroy the mist, Vahn hurry! Assemble everyone here." He walks away from the tree and begins to walk away, "Vahn what's that on your arm! You can't walk into the mist with that!" Regardless Vahn runs home and tells his father and explains the Ra-Seru on his arm and gets the whole village, while protecting them he assimilates a gimard on the way, in the circle with the Genesis Tree. Tetsu wards off the remaining gimard from reaching the Circle, " Vahn Hurry I don't know how long I can keep them." Village elder, "You and the Ra-Seru are our last hope! We entrust you with our lives. Everyone we must pray together!" Meta, " The power of prayers is strong! Now's the Time, Vahn! Go the Genesis tree!" Vahn, "Yes… now I understand." Meta, "Awaken, Genesis Tree. Remember the instant the heavens and the earth were born! Vahn you must Pray too! Everyone yes pray harder! Push the mist away!" Vahn absorbed the prayers of the people and gave the power to revive the Genesis Tree and it's aura push the mist away from the surrounding are. "Thank you Vahn you have help restored some peace to this world, Rim Elm is now safe, but there are many more places that live and fear and you are the shining light, together you and me must seek out the Genesis Trees and Restore Peace." Vahn passes out from the strain on his body. Nene, "Brother…" Village elder, " Don't worry he's just in a deep sleep." Val, " How peaceful he looks. He must be dreaming about something nice." Mei, "Vahn" The next morning Juno and the other fallen hunter were sent out to sea in their caskets and they prayed that their souls would be taken to the Valley of Noaru. Mei Cries and Vahn comes to comfort her. Boy, "where are they going?" Mother, " To the Valley of Noaru, dear. Far, far away… beyond the sea." "Is Juno coming back? Will he bring good things to eat again?" "The baler of Noaru is… very, very, far away, dear. I don't think he will come back." Fade to seagulls in the sky zoom in and fade out.**


	2. Drake Castle Side Stop

**Chapter Two Drake Castle Side stop**

Open Scene with the next day Vahn and the Village Elder standing next the now Great Genesis Tree with the Village clear of the mist.

Village Elder, "Thank you Vahn for saving the village."

Vahn, "Yeah I almost didn't think I could do it if I didn't have the power of the Ra-Seru, I would've never known the Genesis Tree possessed this kind of power."

The village elder stood there smiling and stroking his goatee slowly forming a plan in his head that only he and Vahn would know about.

Vahn, "I know your up to something old man what is it?"

Village Elder, "It's about our precious Mei. Her mother may be alive in the mist, if you truly like Mei then rescue her mother, if you chose so I will tell you the rest of the story." Vahn peered to Mei's house then thought about her losing her father and simply nodded.

Village Elder, "Mei's mother, Maya, used to work at the Biron Monastery, that was ten years ago when the Mist came… then we lost all contact with her. She her only living relative, Vahn with the powers of the Ra-Seru you surely can make it there, no in the village knows, I'm counting on you.village elder starts towards the steps then stops to say Keep it a secret until we know, she will on be heartbroken if the Monastery has been lost to the mist" He continues walking away

Vahn, "I will do my best to bring her back." As he begins to walk out of the Village through the now broken gate he hears someone shout his name he turns around to see its Mei running to get to him.

"Wait, David, I brought the hunting clothes I made youVahn takes off his shirt and she turns the other way a little blushing and he puts on the hunters clothes good fit? Oh here's a gift for checking up on me yesterday."she puts her pendant around his neck

Vahn "Thanks Mei, But I was nothing I mean anyone could've come and got you I just decided to on instinct."

Mei, "Vahn is there something wrong?"

Vahn, "Yeah I was a little concerned about your fathers death, are you feeling better now?"

Mei, "Yes, I had a good cry and making your hunting clothes took my mind off everything, but I heard from the village elder that you're going on a long trip?he nods take care and don't forget to wear my outfit I made for you. Be sure to come back after you're done when your done with your trip, I meant! You'd better come back!she starts to walk away I'm not good at goodbyes so I'll just go home, but I'll be waiting for you." Vahn begins to walk through the once Mist covered field every now and then having to kill some monsters. Until he makes it to Hunters ---- and is greeted by two other hunters. "Oh, Vahn I'm glad that you came. I'm impressed did you make it here by yourself?

Vahn, "Yeah of course! well I did it with this points at Ra-Seru it's not a Seru but a Ra-Seru and enables me to walk through mist with full control of my body."

"Well Vahn you sure have grown up to be a fine young adult. See that guy over it's the first time we've seen him here his story is amazing you should talk to Lezam

Lezam, "Hello I'm Lezam, I serve the Ruler of Drake Castle, I've heard about you and your great deeds. You have my Gratitude."

Vahn, "Tell me Lezam why are you grateful?"

Lezam, "Yes there was something before the mist, I was heading to Rim Elm to warn them about the Mist under King Drake's orders, but I was caught up by the mist and turned into a Seru and from what I hear you deeds enabled me to become human once again, that is why I'm so grateful, I only one thing to ask of you and that is rid drake castle of the mist."

Vahn, "Yes I will try my best."

Lezam, "Thanks, take a drink from that well before you leave you will much more restore." Vahn takes a drink from the well and his body feels fresh. Making his way to Drake castle the area becomes filled with the thick mist and the monsters become stronger and battles more intense. He makes to the entrance of Drake Castle and the scene becomes familiar as the mist surrounds everything in sight. When walks into the castle he hears the gentle water streaming and sees a picture of a beautiful woman, he walks up the stairs and goes to a door that's locked and says Sunrise Gate. HE walks around until he gets to an open door and opens a case that says Sunrise key and does this to every corresponding door and key along the way. When he reaches the top it leads to the outside of a gate to a mountain Meta then speaks it Vahn's mind, "Vahn! I sense another Ra-Seru in trouble hurry it needs out help!" Quick change the scene to Noa in the cave…..

Sorry so short, kinda got too far in the game and slacked off, will be better in next Chapter.


End file.
